Masterpiece
by Caramel Rain
Summary: The final products of artists seldom turn out to be what they had imagined their works of art to be. No matter how many times you go over the design there always seems to be just a few glitches that ruins the masterpiece. Seto got lucky. SXS


Masterpiece 

By: Caramel

Disclaimer: (blows raspberry)

Summary: The final products of artists seldom turn out to be what they had imagined their works of art to be. No matter how many times you go over the design there always seems to be just a few glitches that ruins the could be masterpiece. This artist got lucky. Then again, Seto Kaiba was hardly ever lucky. SXS

A/N: Another weird little creepy story from yours truly. Featuring Crazy Serenity and nonexistent but still controlling Kaiba.

One-Shot!

Now that I'm done with my usual ramblings… the story.

Masterpiece 

Caramel

They say that when a man steals your heart, than crushes it completely in one ruthless but immaculate beat, all is loss, and the world becomes this melancholic mockery of tenderness and love.

They say a crushed heart is worthless, useless, and loveless.

How I long for one.

I wish you would have crushed my heart. Smash it, beat it, squeeze every last drop of blood out, until it is nothing but a sac of skin and veins that pulsates sporadically. You would have been doing me a favor. Then again, you were never kind enough. You see you made me into something much uglier than an empty, vapid, shell that girls with dreams could never fathom of becoming.

I am not empty.

No.

Not quite.

When someone hurts so much that all the pain is numb and all the love is burnt, they feel nothing. What I would give for feeling nothing. Instead, you leave me here with little bits and pieces of hurt, hope, and heart. I'm not hurt enough to feel numb, not happy enough to feel love, not whole enough to break again, and yet too broken to be fixed. I am your masterpiece, a creation of perfection in everyway. When my damage is so beautiful that you cannot bear to love or leave me, you opt to let me drift freely in this ornate prism, prison. Pretty colors surround me; swirls of the loveliest pinks, yellows, and greens, yet all I see is blue. You like blue.

Why can't I see the other colors anymore?

Is this your doing?

You like blue too much.

You made me into something indescribable. Ugly. Beautiful. Dead. Alive. Defeat. Hope.

I am a walking contradiction that gives no explanation and receives no closure.

I am your masterpiece.

Why do you look at me with those eyes full of betrayal? You act as if I did something wrong. That is absurd. For I am your creation, and any creation of Seto Kaiba's is perfect. You built me piece by piece. You took me apart so many times and eradicated all those disgusting faults that you found. I'm glad. Every inch of me is your possession, perfect because you made me so. Perfect because you want me.

Love your masterpiece, Seto.

I'm telling you to love me.

Do it.

Don't turn away. You can't turn away from me Seto. I am an extension of you now. Your left arm. Your right arm. You're useless without me. You're useless with me.

Why won't you even look at me?

Don't you like what you see? After all, you made it. I am like a computer program that you built. Everything in me has been altered to you liking. When you said I spent too much time with my brother, I stopped speaking to him. When you said I wore too much make up that other men looked at me a little too long, I stopped dressing up and going out. When my vision started to deteriorate, I cut my hair so it wouldn't irritate my eyes; you said you hated it, so I grew it back. I went blind the next month. A tailored suit, I fit you so snuggly, just like the way you want me to. So snug, that you will suffocate. Right?

Look at me.

No, on second thought don't.

Please.

Don't look at me like that.

Not like that.

Your eyes are so accusatory yet so blank.

You are backing away.

Slowly.

Surely.

Sadly.

Crush my heart.

Crush my heart!

Do it now!

Please?

You're confused.

You don't understand do you?

That's all that you can do to salvage your masterpiece

Crush my heart.

You've already broken it, there's just that one little step to finish the cycle. It's hanging on by arteries that are dwindling as the seconds trickle by, like blood. Just a little further Seto. One little snip is all I'm asking for.

I'm not making any sense?

I'm crazy?

Why are you backing away?

Don't back away Seto.

You know we could have been happy once. We could have had the four kids you always wanted. Two boys and two girls, right Seto? We could have bought the bright white house with the yellow shudders, but now I am no longer a whole person. I'm just a mere creation, perhaps a figment of your overactive imagination. You kept pushing and pushing, nipping and tucking, molding and pounding, until there was nothing left of me to love. Congratulation. There you go. Here's the final product. Perfected to your specifications, the only thing left to do now is to smash it, so no one can ever see your perfection. I cannot be improved anymore Seto. It's a cycle Seto. Complete it.

Love me.

Crush me.

Bend me.

Break me.

Suffocate me.

For I am your masterpiece. A masterpiece that is blind and broken but all yours.

Yours.

Please.

I love you.

End 

A/N: _Crazy Serenity_ is my favorite characterization to obsess over right now.  What can I say we all have our own little shameful fixations. Seriously though, can't you just imagine the all domineering and masculine Kaiba slowly backing away in apprehension, while Serenity and her five foot figure descends slowly but not without great intent upon the impressive cowering six foot tall Kaiba? If only we could make a movie out of that _(insert demented cackle)._ Fun Stuff, the very essence of entertainment.

A/N: So? How was the story? Is it a Yes, No, Maybe So?

As always, feel free to leave me your thoughts.

Caramel


End file.
